


Raccoon City Chronicles

by Anonymess (Tecton)



Series: Resident Evil: In the Shadows [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Monsters, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Werewolf (B.O.W.)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecton/pseuds/Anonymess
Summary: After a grueling battle in the Spencer Mansion, the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members return to a once familiar city, determined to make things right.  Others eventually arrive in the doomed city, joining the fight against a corrupt company.
Relationships: Annette Birkin/Sherry Birkin, Brad Vickers/Rebecca Chambers, Brian Irons/Orphanage Girl (Holly), Jill Valentine/Other(s), Sherry Birkin/Brian Irons
Series: Resident Evil: In the Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782532
Kudos: 11





	1. Raccoon City Ransom

She knew they were watching. After returning from the Spencer Mansion, up in the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of Raccoon City, things had been anything but okay. The surviving S.T.A.R.S. members had tried confronting Chief Irons and Umbrella, but the pharmaceutical company ran the city. They were all discredited, and S.T.A.R.S. was disbanded. Chris Redfield went off on his own to get evidence against Umbrella. Barry Burton just focused on his family. Brad Vickers and Jill Valentine were the only ones who remained in the city. And Jill was on her way out. After the confrontation, she'd noticed an apartment in the building across from hers had suddenly been rented. One with a view of her apartment. Didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

Not that she even cared. She'd been having nightmares since the mansion. They were all exposed to the virus responsible for those monstrosities. Were they immune, or did the virus have a long incubation period? There was no way to be sure. And she dreamt frequently of becoming a zombie herself. She'd been taking medications to cope with the mental stress and sleeping problems...plus copious amounts of alcohol to just manage the memories. It really wasn't a good combination. On this night,, almost a full month before she was to leave the city, she was in a particularly rough state. She'd tried sleeping, but the nightmares were worse than ever. So, instead, she got drunk. Now, there she was, sitting in a chair, staring at her little kitchen table. She was tired of just feeling this heavy dread all the time. That's when the idea struck. If she'd been sober, it never would have popped in her head.

Walking to the window facing the apartment she knew she was being watched from, she pulls off her top, exposing her breasts to the men assigned to watch her, then eased off her pants, beckoning them with a finger. Even drunk, she knew this wasn't a great idea. But what did she have to lose? Brad was the only friend she had left in town, and he was handling things worse than she was. As the knock comes at her door, she calls for them to enter, letting the five men push her down on the bed. Good idea? Bad idea? She didn't care. She just wanted to feel something other than fear and paranoia.

Nursing a drink at Jack's Bar, usually shortened to J's Bar, Brad Vickers was miserable. He still felt guilty for nearly abandoning his team in the Arklay Mountains. He'd eventually found his nerve and stayed, but there was a shameful moment he'd considered just fleeing the scene. He'd never told anyone. Neither Alpha or Bravo team knew how close they'd come to being left to die. Finishing the remaining amber liquid in his glass, the former S.T.A.R.S. operative calls out to a nearby waitress, a blonde woman named Cindy Lennox. Raising his empty glass, she nods and takes it to get him another refill. It was the third so far, and he was just getting started. Unlike Jill, he'd remained in the Raccoon City Police Department. An idea born from Chris and Barry. They needed someone on the inside, who could get them information. And Chief Irons had always liked him, so the job was his, like it or not. And he definitely did **not**.

Smiling at Cindy when she returned with his drink, Brad gives her a little nod. She was too nice for this city. He knew it, and so did most of the bar's regulars. She was also a favorite among said regulars. The last time some drunk prick had come in and hassled her, he found himself on the wrong end of 7 different fists, including Brad's. He wasn't a horn dog like most guys. Sure, he had 'urges', but he wasn't the type to initiate. If a woman came onto him though, that was different. The man was lost in thought when a soft hand presses on his shoulder. Looking up, he recognizes the smiling face the hand belongs to. "Rebecca! What brings you back to the city? Thought you were off becoming a super scientist or something." He gestures to the empty chair at his table, the young former S.T.A.R.S. medic taking the offer.

A lot of what she said went over his head. He wasn't dumb, but his knowledge was in vehicles. He could drive, pilot or steer anything with a motor. So, while the more complex things were lost on him, he had the basics. "So...Umbrella's working on a new virus? Shit." Rebecca nods, adjusting her skirt. "I was pretty surprised when the company I've been interning at, Meadowlark Organics, sent me the memo. Apparently, they knew about Arklay and wanted me to give my friends a heads-up. And since Jill is being watched, you're the only one I can meet in person." Looking around, he winces slightly. "Look, if Irons finds out I'm a mole, I'm dead. Jack's been letting me stay upstairs. Guy hates Irons almost as much as we do. It'll be safe to talk there." Nodding, Rebecca stands, following Brad up. He, of course, leaves money for his bill, and a hefty tip for Cindy, as usual.

The concept of this being a bad idea was now numbed in Jill's head, her only focus being the pleasure she was feeling. All three holes filled, and a cock in each hand. She'd never been wild when it came to sex. Never even did it with two guys at once before. Just her and a single partner. But here she was, with five guys fucking her. **HARD**. Which, honestly, was exactly what she'd asked them to do. When she was exhausted, she slept without dreams. And this was...a lot better than she'd expected. She thought maybe they'd try to hurt her, but they were surprisingly nice. Turns out Irons had no real allies in the force. People obeyed because of his rank, not because of respect. And, well...they'd also admitted they really wanted to fuck her. Probably helped in their kindness.

Breasts bouncing, room flooding with the sound of flesh against flesh, hips on hips. Hips on lips. Hips on ass. Moans, both open and muffled. And a heavy scent of sex. She'd even told them they could cum inside her. She just needed...something. And the hard cocks pumping into her writhing body were doing an admirable job making her forget her problems. She'd already hit her climax twice now, and her five party 'escort' had pumped several loads both into and onto her. Lightly tanned skin streaked with cum, seed oozing from her ass and pussy with every exceptionally hard thrust.

Switching up positions wasn't exactly easy with so many partners, but they'd been managing. And they'd been making a mess. At this rate, she'd have to just throw away the bed and replace it. Not like she was attached. Rocking with the increasingly harder thrusts into her tense body, she hits another climax, orgasm muffled by the cock in her mouth. The men rutting her like some kind of cheap whore spilled a final load each, then pulled away to get their breaths. They'd been going for over an hour. Getting dressed, they thanked her for doing this, and left her to sleep dreamlessly on her cum-stained bed.

Back at J's Bar, up in the small apartment above the bar, Brad was at a loss. Rebecca had followed him up, but once they got inside, she'd pushed him down and undone his pants. Pulling his cock free, she'd then knelt and sucked him off. And here she was now, riding him. Not that he was complaining, honestly. He'd always thought she was hot, but nobody had ever acted on any attraction...mostly because they knew Wesker had his eye on her. But with him out of the way...Brad is shaken from his mental distraction by a harsh moan from Rebecca, his hips bucking hard against hers. She smiles at him, planting a kiss on his lips. He'd thought she was a virgin, but no virgin rides a cock like this. Of course, he'd always gotten the sense she was more than a little 'repressed'.

He'd slid her top up, her skirt already allowing easy access below. She was proving to be a great lay, as evidenced by the third load he was currently pumping into her. And given she was nearing a fifth climax, he was doing an equally good job. But he only had so much in the tank, and so did she. those coming climaxes were the last they had to offer, so the college-aged girl leans against him, grunting. "Sorry I just sprung that on you, Brad. Been so stressed lately, I just needed a release." She'd handled the Spencer Mansion events better than all of them. It had actually worried him. But knowing it did bother her made him feel a bit at ease, odd as that seemed. It meant she was aware of how dangerous Umbrella was, and would be careful.

Within a room in the Raccoon City Orphanage, a room normally kept locked, Chief Irons keeps busy. A little girl pressed hard to his hips, his cock buried deep within her. He hasn't bothered to learn her name, and she doesn't cry out in protest. Of course, given the aphrodisiacs he was having put in the childrens' food, it was a miracle they weren't all over each other, let alone the staff. Of course, this place was really a front for Umbrella experiments, the children easily expendable lab rats. Irons had been hand-picking certain girls to be exempt from testing, used as his own little playthings. The girl grunts and huffs, his second load flooding her young core, making her shudder and whine. Even after all their time together, she never adjusted to feeling cum shooting inside her.

Unknown to Irons, distracted as he is, the two have a spectator. Sherry Birkin. The young daughter of Umbrella scientists Annette and William Birkin. Unlike the police chief, her parents do actually have morals. And they would be enraged to discover what he's been doing to these little girls. Their deal was to provide test subjects to Umbrella, not sex toys to the disgusting immoral and corrupt Irons. Slinking away from the sight before her, Sherry makes her way back to her room. Even though she had parents, they worked so much she may as well not have parents. For her, this place was more of a babysitting arrangement, or a boarding house.

Laying in her bed, a hand snakes under her shorts, lightly caressing her folds. She'd been eating the same food as the others, and was just as hyped on aphrodisiacs as the girl she'd just watched take a heavy adult cumshot. A finger prods inside her virgin opening, eliciting a moan from the young girl. Unable to resist due to the aphrodisiacs in her system, she imagines herself in place of the girl, taking that adult cock, wondering how it would feel to have something so big rubbing inside her. Biting into her pillow to muffle sounds, she gets herself off to the show she'd inadvertently discovered.

While all of these things are going on, a disturbance is going on in the lab under Raccoon City, known as NEST. William's work on his new virus has been terminated. Incensed, he seeks a new employer in the United States government to continue his research. Umbrella sends a team in to handle him, shooting him fatally. He injects himself with a vial, mutating and attacking the team in the sewers. All but two vials break, and the rats drink the virus...which will now be funneling into the city. Things are about to go from bad to apocalyptic for the small Colorado city...


	2. Boots Down

Staring into her mirror, Jill sighs. That gangbang had been fun, but now came the consequences. She was sore, and had forgotten how just... **weird** the aftertaste of cum was in her mouth. She'd taken a hot shower after waking, but it hadn't helped much. Brushing her teeth had, though. Now it was just a lingering flavor. Walking back into her apartment proper, she looks to the pizza on her table, and the note taped to the inside of the box. Apparently Rebecca was in town, and had visited Brad. The note was a warning. That Umbrella had more up it's sleeve. If the mansion had been a sample, then things were about to go very bad for the Colorado city. And she really didn't want to revisit that fear, but she couldn't leave the city or it's people to that fate.

It was a rough week. The city started falling apart rather quickly. Reports of random attacks, sickly citizens going rabid. But Jill knew. As did Brad and Rebecca. She'd decided to stay in the city to offer her medical expertise to the remaining team and any others who might need it. Thankfully, when things really hit the fan, the police all but revolted against Irons, allying with the S.T.A.R.S. members, unofficially reviving the squad in the process. They organized quickly, bringing unaffected civilians into the R.P.D., or as many as they could. The virus spread rapidly in such a large city with everyone crammed in so close. So there weren't many to herd into place.

Heading back to her apartment to get some sleep and gather her remaining gear, she's woken by banging on her door, the five men who had been watching her bursting in, guns drawn. For a moment, she thought maybe Irons had ordered her murder, but they were watching the door. "Brad just sent word. Something big is heading this way. We need to get you out of here. He'll meet you at the R.P.D. with Rebecca. Now move!" Rushing about her apartment, she quickly grabs her gun and ammo, then heads out with the quintet. The sound of her apartment wall being torn down echoed down the hall while they ran, hurrying down the fire escape and leaping to the ground. The city was fully overrun now, and things were looking bad.

As hell breaks loose across the city, Sherry Birkin is in hiding. She'd seen things go rotten, and the others at the Orphanage managed to escape, but not her. She'd been watching Irons, trying to figure out how to approach her question...then the place had been overrun by these...things. Zombies. Not a word the usually rational girl ever thought she'd say with any fear or seriousness. But now, here she was, hiding in the crawl space above her room, trying not to draw attention. Gunshots ring through the building shortly after she'd gone into hiding, but now it was quiet. Not even the groans of those things left to haunt her. Then, a voice. "Sherry! Where the hell are you, kid?" She knew that voice! It was Irons. He'd come back for her. She slinks out of her hiding spot, rushing up to hug him.

Moving with him, they quickly exit the Orphanage, passing quite a few zombies that were shot down. He'd taken down at least ten. There was no way she ever would have slipped by all of them. A quick turn, down an alleyway and into the R.P.D. parking garage. Then to an elevator, taking them up to the Chief's office. He'd locked himself in after the 'revolt', but nobody knew about his secret entrance, thankfully. That gave him an escape if they decided to try collecting his head. For now, his urges were rising, and he had this cute girl on his couch. Trying to figure out how to trick her into this, he was shocked when she spoke up, solving the issue for him. "I...have something to tell you, Chief Irons. I, um, saw you with Holly. About a week ago now." The man, who had never been religious, gave a silent prayer to whatever twisted thing was favoring him right now.

It wasn't gentle. And she wasn't quiet. Thankfully, he'd had his office soundproofed for this very reason. He was hammering into her **hard** and she was taking it all with a moan and a rock of her hips. In all his years running the Orphanage as his personal toybox, he'd never encountered a girl so eager. He'd always had to initiate, to trick them somehow. But she'd outright asked him to do with her what he did to Holly, who was apparently one of the kid's friends. Five loads in, and she was still going. Seven climaxes of her own, and she was still going. The man was impressed...and also tired. He was far too out of shape to keep up with needs like this. His salvation comes in the form of a loud slam against a window, followed by a hiss. The two dress quickly, Irons sending her back down the elevator, telling her to find her om and get to safety with her. He normally wouldn't care, but...well, she'd grown on the disturbed bastard, honestly.

On the outskirts of the city, at a gas station, a young woman, college-aged, speaks on a payphone. "Yes, Elza, I'm being careful. Are all Walker girls this protective?" She gives a chuckle, then sighs. "I'll be back once I find Chris. And you'll finally get to meet him." Hanging up, she walks inside, unaware of the nightmare she's about to encounter. At the same time, a car pulls up to the pumps, a young man climbing out. Muttering to himself, he notices a trail of blood the college girl hadn't, creeping toward the door with a pistol drawn. The girl bursts through the door, arms going up when she sees the gun. "Don't shoot!" "Get down!" She ducks, the man firing a round through the zombie behind her, dropping it...but the noise draws others from the tall grass and darkness nearby.

The pair manage to get into a cop car, driving towards the city proper. "There's definitely something bad going down here. Those things...they looked like zombies. Not great. If those are real, what the hell else is?" The man rambles on a bit longer, clearly hopped up on adrenaline. Eventually, he does collect himself, offering an introduction. "Name's Leon, by the way. Leon Kennedy. Was on the way to Raccoon for my first day as a cop. You?" The girl sighs, brushing hair from her face. "Claire Redfield. Looking for my brother Chris. He's with Raccoon's S.T.A.R.S. division." It was still a two hour drive to the city, so the two had time to further acquaint themselves.

A helicopter flies overhead, lines lowering, several armed men sliding to the ground. "Mikhail Viktor, on ground with my team." The older man had a heavy Russian accent, leading a team made from various U.B.C.S. divisions. While the organization was responsible for this outbreak, his team was entirely oblivious. One member the optimistic Carlos, even believed them to be the heroes, clearing the city to save civilians. Whatever their mission, they never got a chance to attempt. An explosion rocks the street, fire and shrapnel engulfing the squad. When the dust clears, only three remain: the leader, Mikhail; Squad B's leader Nikolai...and Carlos, nursing a bruised rib or two. Nikolai managed to avoid injury, but Mikhail had taken shrapnel, the trio heading for the subway to barricade themselves and try to get some information.

From a nearby rooftop, a man in black goggles laughs, throwing his spent rocket launcher to the side. He'd known somebody would be sent, but never did he think Umbrella would be dumb enough to send their own team to clean the mess. Now he would finally have his revenge! Moving down the rope he'd used to climb up, he whistles softly, heading past a dark alleyway...where a pair of yellow eyes glow in the darkness. "Hrr...." The soft growl catches his notice, eyes widening behind the goggles. "No! NOOOO! NO-GLAUGH!" A large, furred hand emerges, fingertips tipped with talons that pierce his throat, then drag him into the darkness. Several moments pass, the sounds of flesh and bone being torn, of a person being devoured filling the air. Then, silence.

Stepping form the alley, a teen girl, no more than 16, wipes her mouth. "Sorry man...but I only eat killers." Her eyes glow yellow in the dim streets, an arm lashing out to send a zombie tumbling across the street. She passes a wall, covered in Missing posters, stopping to look at one. Her own face. She'd gone to the Orphanage to volunteer. Big Brothers & Big Sisters. She'd become very fond of a girl named Holly, becoming like a sister to the girl. Then, she went to leave one evening, but started feeling tired...and that was all she could remember. She'd been gone for two months, according to the poster. Growling, she hunches low, her body undergoing a transformation, becoming more wolf-like...a werewolf. She had to find Holly in this mess. Find all the kids from the Orphanage. And save them from this living hell.

Across town, two figures step into the city limits, dressed in light tactical gear. The shorter of the two, an attractive Asian woman, taps the communicator on her neck. "Agent Alpha reporting. We're on the outskirts now. Things are worse than we heard. The town is entirely overrun. Orders?" She listens intently, then nods. The taller male, a bald and gruff-sounding black man, speaks up. "Agent Gamma confirming. Proceeding into the city, maintaining radio silence." Closing comms, he looks to his partner, rolling his shoulders. "Think we're ready for this?" 

Alpha smirks, checking her sidearm. "Well, if we're not, Monsoon just wasted billions of dollars on us." Gamma chuckles, patting her shoulder. "And folks say I'm the crazy one." Walking forward towards the city center, they look at a map of the city. "Safe bet's the R.P.D. building. We should split up. I'll head to the station and provide support to anyone sheltering there. You sweep for civilians or anyone who can fire a weapon. From the looks of this place, we're not gonna be enough.

Nodding her head, Alpha jogs off down a side street, while Gamma starts his march to the police station. "Hope that shit Meadowlark did to us works. If not, we're fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resident Evil 2 and 3: Nemesis are happening simultaneously in this story. Keep in mind a LOT of things go south during Claire and Leon's two-hour drive to the city.


	3. Mission Start

The city was rapidly going to Hell, and there wasn't much to be done. Jill had rendezvoused with Brad and Rebecca at J's Bar, running into them on her way to the R.C.P.D. building. Before they could make it through the bar, however, the doors were assaulted by hordes of infected. Brad chose to stay behind, holding the door long enough for the other two to make a hasty exit. It was a rough end, but one he welcomed. He'd finally made amends for what he almost did in the Arklay mountains. He bought them time with his pistol, then a knife when he ran out of ammo.

Sprinting through the streets, Rebecca and Jill are nearing an alley shortcut to the police department when a car slams into the opening, blocking it off. Turning around, they see a massive humanoid in what seemed to be black bags. They both draw sidearms and open fire, but it does nothing. That's when they hear a shout, followed by a rocket hitting the creature...though all it seems to do is burn the bags away, revealing a deformed face. Another rocket fires, this one dropping the creature to both knees. "Hurry! This way!" The pair look over to see a man in tactical gear with short black hair and a heavy five'o clock shadow. Exchanging a look, they follow behind him.

Sherry creeps her way through town, trying to avoid the creatures whenever possible. Unfortunately, she draws the attention of a group, ending up cornered in an alleyway. Closing her eyes, she waits for death to come, and it does. But not for her. The sound of boots at the alleys entry, followed by the sounds of gunfire and bodies hitting asphalt. Opening her eyes slowly, she sees Alpha holstering a weapon. "Hey kid. I'm scouting for survivors. People are gathering at the police station. You should head there. I'd escort you, but I need to keep looking." She nods, then trots off down the street.

From above, the teen-turned-werewolf watches with narrowed eyes before leaping into the alley, nearly giving Sherry a heart attack. The fear on her face fades when the monster turns into a familiar teenager. "Amy!" She rushes over, hugging her friend. She'd been so worried when she vanished, but she seemed okay...if different. "Hey Sherry. You know where the others are? I need to get you all out of the city." Sherry shakes her head. "Survivors are going to the R.C.P.D. They could be there. And they could use your help, anyways." Amy nods, transforming again and motioning for Sherry to follow.

At the police station, things were going nuts. They'd managed to get a lot of survivors inside, but it was only a matter of time before they were overrun. The officers knew it, and so did the people taking refuge inside. One officer, Marvin Branagh, finds himself face to face with the remains of brad Vickers, unable to shoot his former ally. This results in him being bitten. Before he can be consumed, however, a large boot connects with the biting Brad. He ricochets off the arches above the doorway, slamming to the ground and laying still. Standing over Marvin is Gamma, squinting carefully. "Not mutated yet. Good. There's a chance, then." He offers a hand up, helping the wounded officer inside.

Pushing Marvin onto a stretcher, he lays a hand on the bite, an intense burning sensation flowing through the officer, then he feels fine. He looks down to see the wound cauterized, no signs of infection to be seen. "I'm with Monsoon. We're here to help. My partner is out in the city finding capable survivors to bolster the defenses here. Until then, I'm your reinforcements." Marvin nods, bringing him up to speed on the state of affairs. "Alright, you bring the wounded through, I'll make sure nobody is infected. Post two officers at every doorway. Nobody goes anywhere alone."

Having followed the man into the subway, Jill and Rebecca introduce themselves, finding out the man's name is Carlos...and who he works for. Unsurprisingly, neither woman is thrilled. They meet the remaining U.B.C.S. members, giving cold introductions. The two decide it would be best to help get the trains running, but without Carlos. They had no trust for the man, or his team. They head out for the subway control station, making sure to keep an eye out for that large creature.

Unfortunately, they find it after passing through a restaurant. Without Carlos and his rocket launcher, all they can do is run...but this thing is so much faster than they anticipated. It dashes past them, cutting off their escape. And, of course the commotion drew zombies. When it rains, it pours. Their saving grace comes in the form of Alpha, who catches the beast with a running knee, knocking it to the ground. "Come on, hurry!" She urges, leading Jill and Rebecca down a side street.

With a moment to catch their breath, they look to Alpha with a curious glance. "Rebecca, glad you got the message." She gives a little smirk, causing the medic to straighten. "You're from Meadowlark Organics?" Alpha nods, brushing hair from her face. "Monsoon. An anti bio-terrorism agency founded by Meadowlark and like-minded companies. My partner Gamma should be at the police station by now. I need to get you two there. Things are bad and they probably need the help."

Emerging from a door in the sewers, a blonde woman in a lab coat looks around, heading for the surface. Peeking from a manhole cover, she pushes it off entirely, rising onto the street with a wince. "Damn it Umbrella, look what you did...Sherry better be alright, you bastards." Figuring the R.C.P.D. would be a good place to start...and fully intending to put a few bullets in Irons...she makes her way down the street, hurrying the best she can without making a lot of noise. From the rooftops, a black-haired woman in a tan overcoat watches, squinting behind her sunglasses. "Finally found you, Annette."

As Gamma checks the injured, he finds a few infected, purging it from their systems. Marvin was astounded at how this man could do something that incredible. For someone so large and gruff-sounding, he was surprisingly gentle. Things were actually starting to look up. That was when they heard the explosion. Having checked everyone, Gamma goes to investigate. He was really the only one who stood much of a chance out there right now.

Bad luck. That's what Leon though. He had nothing but bad luck. He and Claire had finally made it into the city, but a careening 18 wheeler had crushed their car, leaving them separated. Thankfully, both had an idea of where to go. Fortunately for one, she didn't have to. After Leon departs, Claire is found by Gamma. Together, they make their way back to the R.C.P.D. She tells them about Leon, so they decide to keep an eye out for him.

As all of this goes on, a large creature moves through the sewers, horribly mutated and making disturbing gurgling noises. He'd been a man once. Shot by Umbrella agents and left to die. Now, he was just G. A monstrosity haunting the city, looking for anyone to attack and mangle. Meanwhile, at Umbrella HQ, they decide this would be a perfect time to test their new experiment, the T-108 Tyrant model. A helicopter carrying six is deployed, heading for Raccoon City.


	4. Hornet's Nest

Sherry and Amy hustled through the streets, reaching the R.C.P.D. in short order. At first, the officers freak out on seeing the teen-turned-werewolf, but calm down when she turns back. Gamma looks both girls over, determining Sherry is uninfected, but Amy is too far to be cured, which she doesn't mind. She tells them about the kids at the Orphanage, and how she's been missing. Without missing a beat, Gamma is sent to see Irons. He has no time to flee before he's grabbed, the big agent just kicking the door down.

Dragged into the open, he's forced to confess everything. The experiments, his payments from Umbrella...and even his little side play. This results in Marvin shooting him dead. With everything now in the open, Gamma patrols the building while Amy gets Sherry comfortable. "I need to go find the others." The girl nods, watching the teen hurry out the door, transforming to leap over the gates, ensuring the perimeter remains secure.

Out in the city, Leon finds himself in a thorough bit of trouble. A huge swarm of zombies, and a very limited amount of bullets. Before he has time to think about turning the weapon on himself, a large explosion rings out, flattening a sizable chunk of the horde, enough for him to escape. He takes a moment to rest, a woman in a brown coat stepping out of the shadows. "That was my last grenade. You'd better be worth it." He jumps, aiming his weapon at her. "Who the hell are you?" "Ada Wong. Here to investigate the missing people. Looks like things escalated since I left."

Hiding around a corner, Annette watches the cop and the woman, narrowing her eyes. _Ada Wong. Shit. If she's here, then they know about the T Virus. Great..._ Stepping away, the woman continues her trek, not far from the R.C.P.D. now. She manages to squeeze her way through tight spots, getting inside to reunite with her daughter. Faced with angry officers and unhappy civilians, Annette willingly tells them everything.

Prowling and leaping across rooftops, Amy hunts for the missing children. Well, not missing, just absent. They'd gotten away, she just needed to get to them. A shrill cry draws her focus, a group of zombies banging on the door of Toy Uncle. "Toy store...kind of embarrassed I didn't think of that." Speaking with a low, animalistic tone, she leaps down, setting into the monsters with wild ferocity. Considering she was already mutated, they couldn't do much to her, and she healed form what little they DID manage.

Turning back to normal, she watches as a group of kids peek out the window, slowly unlocking the door. One girl runs out, hugging the teen happily. "Amy!" She'd never been so happy to hear Holly's voice in her life. "We need to get to R.C.P.D., okay? Sherry's waiting there for us." Transforming again, she begins the nerve-wracking task of escorting the children back safely. Fortunately for her, all the major threats have much bigger targets to pursue.

Sprinting through the streets, Alpha keeps her senses alert, listening for any sounds of trouble. She'd been hoping more people were alive, but the city was more undead than not. Deciding on a little break, she ducks into a gun shop, peeking out the window. Footsteps behind her cause a response, turning with incredible speed, pistol held in a shotgun-wielding man's face. "Could have killed you, civilian. Guessing you're Kendo?" She lowers her weapon, him following suit. "Yeah. The hell you want, lady?" She rolls her eyes, checking the building carefully. "I'm here to bring survivors back to the R.C.P.D. building. My partner is helping them hold down the fort while I'm out here. Get your things and let's go."

As she's speaking, she hears a little voice from around the corner. "Daddy...?" She peeks around to see a little girl, clearly infected. "How long ago?" He stands between the woman and his little girl, eyes narrowed. "Couple hours." Holstering her sidearm, she walks over, easily but gently moving him aside to check her out. "What's your name, sweetheart?" She asks, looking her over carefully. "...Emma..." The girl suddenly cries out in pain, Alpha's hand pressed to her chest, pushed up under her top. As her father turns, he sees the signs of infection fade from her, his eyes widening. "How did you...?" Alpha silences him, motioning to his daughter. "Get ready and head out. Go to the R.C.P.D. building. Look for my partner, Gamma. He'll take care of you." Nodding to father and daughter, she jogs out of the building.

Across town, Jill and Rebecca work desperately to get the subway working, but there's just not enough power left in the city. Going to the substation, she sees that the one building in town still at full tilt is the police building. Not trusting the U.B.C.S. agents, they decide to head there and see what they can find out, but not before a pit stop. Rushing through the city, they make for Kendo's, intending to arm up and take him with them. They find him about to lock up, a smile on his face when he sees Jill. "Some military woman told us to head for the police station. Said survivors are gathering there."

The trio load up on guns, making their way back. Jill's mind was racing, wondering who could have intentionally come to this hell hole, and for what purpose. They make good progress, Jill and Kendo taking down any zombies while Rebecca protects Emma. Managing to make it unscathed, they arrive in time to see a group of children being led by a teen girl passing through the gate. Jill and Kendo stand guard while the kids, including Emma, head inside. Once inside, Gamma looks them all over. "You Gamma? Your partner sent me. Saved my little girl."

Outside the subway station, Carlos paces impatiently, joined by Nikolai. "Maybe your new friend got herself killed. Should never have sent her." As Carlos goes to respond, they hear a helicopter, looking up to see a transport carrying a large metal box. Picking up the rocket launcher previously used to save Rebecca and Jill, Nikolai shoots the helicopter, sending it down in a fiery tailspin. "No telling what nightmare that was bringing to us."

At the R.C.P.D., the building is rocked by an impact, followed by a loud explosion. The survivors panic, but officers mostly stay calm. Stepping up to Marvin, Gamma sighs. "Look, I'm taking a look at whatever the hell that was. Keep the wolf girl down here with you. If anything comes through that door that isn't a friendly, you'll need her." Heading up the stairs to the corridor the explosion came from, he sees the wreckage of a helicopter. "Well...okay then." Moving closer, he sees a large pale gray man in an overcoat lift the wreckage, cursing his luck. "Shit, that's a tyrant...really wish Alpha was here right now..." Squaring his shoulders, he steps up to meet the threat, determined to protect those downstairs.


	5. Throwing Down

Rushing through the streets, Alpha keeps her senses sharp, hoping for any signs of potential survivors. Passing by a bar, she hears gunshots. Taking a moment to glance up at the sign, she darts into J's Bar. Leaping up the stairs, she works through a small crowd of undead, finding a group of survivors, including an R.C.P.D. officer. Not bothering to make introductions, she checks them over, purging the faint infections in their systems, preventing it from growing into anything more dangerous. "Officer...Ryman, is it? You make sure these survivors get to R.C.P.D. My partner is helping hold off the hellscape this city is turning into. They'll need all the help they can get."

Leaving the officer to get the seven survivors to safety, Alpha makes her way into the city again, doing her best to thin the number of infected while searching for survivors. Passing the subway, she overhears arguing, stepping into the shadows to listen. "Jill's more than capable. If power's not back on, it probably can't be restored and she's trying something else." Then, another voice. "She's an amateur. She got herself and that girl killed. And good riddance, I say." The second voice sounded familiar. She creeps up closer, finally stepping into view with sidearm drawn. "Identify yourselves!"

The two men jump a bit when they hear the voice, turning to see themselves at gunpoint. "Carlos Oliveira, U.B.C.S." the other man, however, doesn't identify himself. "Lower the gun before you get yourself killed." "Nikolai! What's your problem, man?" Then it clicked. "Nikolai Zinoviev?" He smirks, giving a little bow. "My reputation precedes me, I s-gh!" Two bullets rip through his throat before he finishes, a third right through his forehead. "You have survivors here?" Carlos nods, taken aback by the sudden execution of Nikolai. "R.C.P.D. Get them there. Your friend Jill is already there. The substation is a bust. Best to hunker down and help protect the remaining citizens." With that, she turns and leaves.

The police station shakes, Gamma and the tyrant slamming through a wall and tumbling out into the street. Hearing the commotion, several people rush to look out the windows. The big man is holding his own fairly well, but is clearly at a disadvantage. As strong a she is, he's not on par with a B.O.W.'s raw physical power. And without more backup, Amy can't go to help him. Marvin sends a few officers to the opened wall to provide supporting fire, hoping to at least even the odds some.

As the fist fight rages outside, Annette sits with Sherry in the office attached to the dark room, cuddling the girl. She and William were terrible people, but even they hadn't wanted this. Their little girl had been in mortal danger, and even been at the mercy of that bastard Irons. "Do you need anything, Sherry?" Her daughter shakes her head, settling into the woman's lap. Holding Sherry closer, she kisses the pale skin of her neck, causing a little blush and wiggle. "You never reacted like that before..."

The fight is starting to turn in the tyrant's favor, Gamma more obviously losing ground. He gives it his all, but he's just not able to get his steam back. Knocked to a knee, he catches the tyrant's fists, straining to hold him still. That's when his saving grace arrives; Alpha, with Katherine Warren in tow. Sending the mayor's daughter to the gates, the two agents face off with the tyrant. The fight turns almost immediately. Alpha is simply too agile for him to hit. While he focuses on one agent, the other is hammering him with staggering blows.

Carlos and his survivors encounter Officer Ryman, the two groups converging into one for safety's sake. Having since discarded his U.B.C.S. insignia, he was officially freelance, and on Jill's side. They arrive in time to see a hulking monster blown apart by a grenade crammed into it's mouth. That gave him pause, sending the rest of the group inside. Approaching the two responsible for felling the B.O.W., he motions to the remains. "There's another big guy running around. Even uglier than this one. Hit him with a rocket, and he just got annoyed." Looking between one another, they take several samples from the B.O.W., then head inside.

Pulling Marvin aside, they whisper a bit before heading out again. "Alright everyone, agents Alpha and Gamma have to go rendezvous with someone, so we'll be on our own for a couple hours. Thanks to them, though, we have a fighting chance. Gather all our heavy ordinance in here. We need our heavy hitters ready in case any other nasty surprises show up." People rush around, the rookie Leon finally arriving alongside Ada. Brought in to help with the defense, every able-bodied shooter is put on duty to protect the others.

Grasping at the padded bench, Sherry's stomach tenses, legs flexing behind her mother's shoulders. Hoisted with her hips in the air, knees resting on shoulders, a warm tongue buried inside her. Annette had never seen her daughter in a sexual light, but if this was what her little girl wanted, she'd give her all the pleasure she could stand. Having the foresight to lock the door, mother took her time to explore and pleasure her daughter. When they return to the lobby, Holly gives Sherry a knowing look, Amy just chuckling, able to smell the sex lingering on them quite plainly.

Out in the streets, Nemesis approached. He knew where his targets were. He had lost his heavy firepower, but still had the immense physical power of a B.O.W. at his disposal. Slowly, steadily, he marches towards the police station and the survivors within. Elsewhere, Alpha and Gamma meet up with their handler at Monsoon's mobile lab. With the news of tyrants on the loose, they'd broken radio silence after the fight, informing their superiors of the change in circumstance. Now, here they were, strapped to tables, about to be turned into B.O.W.s themselves. They'd already been made into super soldiers, this was the only way to fully even the odds. A button is pressed, and the procedure begins.


End file.
